


When The Husbands Are Away

by namenlos



Category: Rammstein
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namenlos/pseuds/namenlos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Rammstein wives do when the husbands are away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Husbands Are Away

Flake's POV

 

“This had better be good,” Paul stressed when I greeted him at the door to my flat. 

“Oh, it is,” I insisted. “Trust me.” 

I'd already hooked the digital camera up to the television, so that Paul could watch what I'd recently caught on hidden camera. On a whim, I'd set one up in my and Jenny’s bedroom, hoping my voyeuristic side would catch Jenny undressing, or even pleasuring herself in my absence. I was shocked to find out what she had _really_ been doing while I was away. Paul sat down on the couch, and after pressing 'play' on the camera, I joined his side.

As two girlish figures appeared on the TV screen, tumbling together onto the bed, Paul practically shrieked at me. _“Mein Gott!_ Is that... Ari?!” 

“Yep,” I replied calmly. “And Jenny.”

Paul began to squirm in his seat, watching intently as Jenny straddled Arielle and pulled off her own shirt. Arielle then reached up to unhook Jenny's strapless black bra, and it fell carelessly away, revealing her pert breasts and little pink nipples. Arielle reached up and ran her hands over them, teasing the brunette’s nipples until they perked up and hardened. Paul tightly crossed his legs, probably not wanting to be turned on, but so obviously was.

I looked at Paul. “Did you know Arielle was bi?” I asked him as casually as I could.

“N-No,” Paul stammered, obviously in shock, still staring at the screen. He was leaning way over, sitting on the edge of the couch by now.

I glanced sideways at him, casually crossing my own legs. “Are you sure you wanna watch this?” I queried, making sure.

Paul squirmed some more, his face and ears flushing bright red. “Hell yeah,” he breathed. When Jenny peeled Arielle's shirt off and pushed the redhead's bra up, Paul looked even more uncomfortable.

“Have you already watched the whole thing?” he inquired, his voice strained as he tried to remain calm.

“Actually, no,” I admitted. “I wanted to wait until you got here. Why do you ask?” 

I already knew the answer to that. Because he didn’t like the fact that I've now seen his wife naked, and possibly even jacked off to her already.

“Well, I can’t really be mad about it...” Paul admitted, knowing what I was thinking. “Heh... I've seen _your_ wife naked, now, too,” Paul chuckled nervously. “I must admit, though -- Jenny does look pretty hot.”

I looked at Paul suspiciously and cocked my eyebrow, then resumed watching the video. _Not the time to be jealous, Lorenz,_ I reminded myself. _Just get over it and enjoy the video for what it is -- two hot women getting it on._

Jenny leaned down and began to suck on one of Arielle's nipples, causing both Paul and I to squirm in our seats and glance uncomfortably at each other. Jenny licked it, then moved to the other one, nipping at it and pulling on it with her teeth. Arielle tangled her fingers in Jenny's shoulder-length brunette hair, moaning at the sensation

“Is it hot in here, or is it just me?” Paul asked, suddenly peeling off his shirt.

 _It is now,_ I thought, cautiously glancing at Paul. “It _is,”_ I agreed, peeling off my own shirt. I dared to look at Paul once again, just in time to see him unzip his pants and snake his hand inside. I took a deep breath and hesitantly began doing the same. Back when we were younger, we did this sort of thing together all the time. Watch porn and jack off in front of each other, sometimes going a step further and jacking each other off. But we were so young back then, and usually drunk and stoned. We weren’t kids anymore, so what the hell were we doing?

Jenny laid herself beside Arielle and put her hand on the redhead's mound, beginning to slowly finger her. Paul and I both groaned at the sight, and it wasn't long before we both chucked off our pants, no longer caring about what we were doing in front of each other. Hell, if we could do it back then, as kids... why not now -- as grown, mature adults? _Because crazy shit like this was always easier when drugs and alcohol were involved,_ I quickly reminded myself. I'd almost wished I'd at least taken a small hit of coke. Smoked some weed... _something._

 _Too late for that now,_ I lamented.

Jenny continued to finger Arielle, every now and then slipping her finger inside of Arielle to get her finger wet. She leaned towards Arielle and kissed her, slowly at first, then a bit more roughly as her fingering became a bit faster. Jenny moved down and softly kissed Arielle's neck, then moved down a bit more and gently bit one of her nipples. Jenny inched herself further downwards, finally reaching Arielle's slightly swollen, pink pussy. She gently opened Arielle's pussy lips with two of her fingers, and immediately began working her tongue around Arielle's increasingly swelling clit. Paul and I both groaned again, glancing curiously at each other.

 _Do I dare...?_ I wondered, longing to touch Paul. 

I inched myself a bit closer to him, glancing at him and carefully gauging his reaction. Paul simply glanced back at me, and moved an inch closer to me. I sighed in relief, taking that as a good sign. I reached out and slowly grasped Paul's cock, holding my breath the entire time. 

_If Paul wasn't into it, he'd have decked me by now..._

Much to my surprise, Paul reached out and grabbed _my_ cock, looking first at me, then back at the TV. What a show these girls were putting on for their husbands. Unknowingly, of course. 

Jenny continued to lap at Arielle's soaking wet pussy, Arielle rocking her hips gently against Jenny's hot mouth. Jenny then slid a finger inside of Arielle, searching for her inner sweet spot. She found it fast, and curled her fingertip against it. After a couple of strokes, Arielle was gushing her sweet juices all over Jenny's face, writhing hard against her mouth as well. 

Paul moaned softly and moved his fingertips underneath my balls, rolling them gently. I let out a loud groan when he suddenly pressed his fingertips into the soft, sensitive flesh behind them. My cock leaked excitedly, and I grasped his cock even tighter, stroking him firmly. Paul bucked his hips upwards and moaned loudly, matching his wife's deeply aroused moans as she bucked against my Jenny's mouth. Paul then gripped me hard, causing me to cry out as I suddenly reached my peak, gushing my pearly whiteness all over his hand. With every spasm I stroked Paul even harder, until a long, drawn-out groan escaped his lips and he gushed hotly into my hand.

On the TV screen, Arielle was practically screaming as she finally came to orgasm, squirting even more of her womanly wetness all over Jenny's face. Jenny licked slowly at Arielle's clit, feeling every spasm against her tongue. She finally crawled up to Arielle and kissed her hard, letting the redhead taste herself on her tongue. Jenny then laid herself next to Arielle, spread her thighs and opened her pink petals for her. Arielle was just about to dive in, when I suddenly jumped up and pressed stop on the camera. 

“How about we save the rest… for tomorrow night,” I said, still gasping for breath. 

Paul simply nodded, and I collapsed on the couch next to him, both of us spent and out of breath.

“Can’t wait for tomorrow night,” Paul whispered into my ear, smirking devilishly.

END.


End file.
